


日久生情

by YXABO



Category: 434, 往昔 - Fandom, 红尘
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXABO/pseuds/YXABO





	日久生情

高楼酒店的落地窗阳光大洒，把室内的浅灰色地毯仿佛镀上了一层金，衬着地上散落的衬衫，内裤，以及不知名液体，将白日宣淫这四个字诠释的尤为极致。

 

超大Size的白色大床上，通体白净的青年仰躺在床沿，身上人激烈的动作绞的他发丝凌乱。原本一双禁欲系的眼眸此刻正盯着天花板，充满情欲。

 

“嗯~~~快点...好痒~~~”诱人的呻吟从抻平的喉间溢出，延伸至室内的每个角落，生怕那人听不见般，尹柯伸手攥住了腰旁结实的小腿，施力捏紧。

 

安静的空间里，都是粗喘、呻吟和撞击的声音，邬童一掌拍下手中的屁股，雪白的臀肉晃动的他眼睛疼，“真是个小骚货！”

 

话音落下，邬童大力的抓起盘在他腰间的两双腿，粗暴的拎起折叠，形成了四十五度的画面，将被肏的红肿的穴口显露出来。硕大的茎身把柔嫩的小穴撑的满满的，整根整根的进出。

 

润滑剂混合着肠液滴落在床单上，白嫩的腿间湿滑淫靡，噗嗤噗嗤的冒出白色的泡沫。邬童摆动的速度很快，黑色的阴毛被液体揪的一络一络的，湿哒哒的拍打在尹柯腿间垂落的囊袋上。穴道口周边溢出的泡沫被拭去，邬童随手把手上的东西抹在尹柯的毛发上，两根手指捻着那一撮撮的卷毛，随着操弄的动作拉扯。

 

“唔~~~不要...”四十五度的姿势难受的厉害，屁股里的东西又让尹柯爽的要死，那里的阴毛本就敏感，还被那狗东西肆意的拉扯玩弄。偏生又抵抗不住这老搭档的套路和触碰，他也只能自动自发的用双手撑起自己的腰臀，方便邬童使劲儿的肏他。

 

两人的动作极有默契，邬童往下冲撞，尹柯就摆动自己的臀瓣跟着他的节奏走。在性事中，邬童的力气一向很大，再加上肏的人是尹柯，就更加不懂的怜香惜玉了。他知道尹柯在配合他，也就顺理成章的趴下来猛顶，直把人的腿撞到了脸上，仿佛要开拓尹柯身体的最大柔韧度。尹柯“啊”的喊了一声儿，邬童笑了起来，捉着尹柯的腰不让他乱动，猛朝着前列腺那里顶弄。

 

“不，不要了......”他想叫邬童的名字，又看在有摄像机的情况下不敢叫真名。尹柯语气里有些受不住似的，邬童当做没听见，一味的按着滑嫩的腰侧冲着一处地儿打桩。他太了解尹柯的承受点了，硕大的龟头像是按到了开关，尹柯感觉自己浑身上下都充斥着电流。

 

“唔~~~啊，啊~~~”最终在一阵胡乱淫叫中，竖在肚皮上的阴茎毫无预兆的射了精，点点白浊喷洒在被吮吸的殷红乳尖上，红白相间的画面看的邬童喉头一紧，低首就含了进去。湿滑的舌头舔在已经有些破皮的乳尖上又痒又疼，刺激的尹柯倒吸了口气，软了一半的阴茎又断断续续的射了点东西出来。

 

邬童抬头，看着平日里傲娇的不可一世的妖精，此刻正双眼迷离红唇微张的在自己身下喘息，一副被肏的浑身瘫软的样子。不可抑制的疯狂抽插起来，惹得尹柯又是一阵高声淫叫。邬童发出一声低吼，突然退了出来，穴口处“啵”的一声，红润润的大张着肠道口。他伸手飞快的摘掉了套子，龟头接触空气的一刹那，又腥又臊的东西射在了尹柯的腿根。

 

邬童的东西又多又烫，断断续续的射了好几下，趁着那一开一合的穴口有几滴还偷偷流了进去。尹柯无力去管，只觉得自己快要废了似的，两腿无力的大张在邬童腰际，享受着肌肉抽搐与方才快要升仙的余韵。

 

“你可真是...越来越骚了！”炽热的气息喷洒在耳畔，趁着尹柯还未回神的几秒，邬童放肆的在人耳边说着荤话，把浑圆小巧的耳垂含进嘴里又啃又舔。

 

“卡...收工！”尹柯咬着牙想要怼几句，导演那边就先一步打断了。

 

邬童还肆无忌惮的趴在尹柯身上，这摸那舔的，把人又一次吃干抹净后还不放过一丝占便宜的机会。尹柯推了一下，身上的人跟五指山似的压着他没推动。于是便一脚踹过去，却在半路被抓了个正着。

 

邬童爱不释手的握着白暂的脚踝，歪头在那泛着粉的脚指头上一根根的亲过去，“你这招用了这么些回，该换换了。”一侧的浓密眉梢微微扬起，那幅姿态看在尹柯眼里，活像个调戏良家男子的流氓胚子。

 

一双凤眸眯了眯，抬起另一只脚就直踹上了那痞子的面门。尹柯望着床下那人赤身裸体的狼狈样，嘴角微扬泛起一抹冷笑，“千防万防，我总有治你的招，哼！”说罢，随手拿起散落在床边的浴袍，衣衫半裹的进了浴室。

 

尹柯光是居高临下的对着邬童笑了下，他腿间的半软物什就有发胀的意思，更何况尹柯还冲着他弯腰拿浴巾，露出那沾上点点白浊的红肿穴口，一腔欲火又是腾的烧了起来，衣服也顾不上穿，赤裸着身体站起身就往浴室追了过去。

 

周围的工作人员埋头收工，谁也没理会那对冤家的打打闹闹，明显已经习以为常了。

 

浴室里，水雾缭绕。尹柯弯着腰将一根手指插进还未闭合的穴口，想要把那痞子射进去的几滴东西引出来，奈何时间久了些，精液已经干涸在那里面了。尹柯咬了咬牙，拿起淋浴头试探性的往那里冲，温热的水花带有冲击性，溅在那上面又烫又麻，惹得唇瓣忍不住轻哼。

 

尹柯受不住这水花的刺激，不自在的晃动了两下屁股，在雾气中显得尤为诱惑白嫩，邬童打开门看到的便是这样欲罢不能的场景。他轻手轻脚的走近，听见熟悉的呻吟，脸上的笑意更深了些，猛然上前将滑不溜丢的身体搂进了怀里。

 

“什么东西？！”尹柯被吓了一跳，惊呼一声把淋浴头丢在了地上，水花飞溅的到处都是。

 

邬童眼疾手快的关上了淋浴开关，把尹柯紧闭的双眼旁的水珠拭掉，一手不断的在后颈处揉揉捏捏的，一边将硬的发胀的柱身往人身上乱蹭，调笑道：“好吃的东西。”

 

“呸，你是个什么东西，下流胚子离我远点！”尹柯红着一张脸怒骂，举起双手朝邬童的胸膛狠拍了过去。

 

他也不恼，刚经历过一场激烈性事的嗓音听在邬童耳里倒像是在撒娇，拍打在身上的力度更像是种欲拒还迎，反而让他更是想要再得寸进尺些，“都说了，是好吃的东西。”邬童猛掐了把尹柯胸前红透的乳尖，不等人反唇相讥，一手抽出才脱下的浴袍绳带，一手抓住尹柯的手腕快速的用绳带捆好，形成往后交叉被人挟持的姿势，把人翻转了过来。

 

“你想干嘛？”面对面的距离在水雾中把呼吸都烫热了，尹柯面上难得闪过一丝慌乱。

 

邬童看在眼里，身上紧贴着已然十分熟悉的皮肉触感，压抑许久的酸胀情感恨不得现下就破土而出，“干你一直嫌弃的事儿。”

 

炽热的火花在眼眶里打转，扫的尹柯浑身都要烧着了。邬童被毫无理智的欲望烧红了眼，不顾那人的挣扎，一手按着尹柯的脑袋强迫性的让他蹲在了地上，嘴唇的高度刚好与邬童的性器平齐。

 

“你看，咱俩干这事儿多合适啊。”邬童喉间感叹，用力的将那张平日里高傲的不可一世的脸蛋往他的性器上凑。

 

茎身上全是干涸的精液，尹柯挣扎着嫌弃的撇过脸，腥臊的龟头从他的嘴边划过，皱起眉就骂：“谁要给你这狗东西做这种腌臜事儿！”

 

“咱俩搭档快三年了，腌臜事儿做的还少了？”邬童反唇相讥笑了起来，往前走了几步把尹柯抵到瓷砖上，不让他有闪躲的机会，手上握着已经渗出前列腺液的龟头，摩擦起刚骂过他的红唇，诱哄道：“乖，舔舔它，你还没尝过它的味儿呢。”

 

“滚开！你特么今天脑子被驴踢了吧！”尹柯吐了口唾沫，腥咸的味道直冲鼻子里，搞得他想反胃。

 

邬童笑了笑，“对，被你踢了，就在刚才。”

 

尹柯跪在地上，手被捆绑在背后，邬童抵在他身前，让他连一丝喘息的机会都没有，被人气到无言想要瞪回去，烙铁似的龟头就怼上了鼻尖。

 

尹柯下意识的想要躲开，却被邬童眼疾手快的捏住了两腮，“你闻闻，这上面还有你的味道。”

 

菱形的红唇上被液体沾染的淫光水亮的，尹柯怒极反笑：“邬童，你要是敢把这东西塞我嘴里，以后咱俩完了！”

 

“以后？咱俩现在可没啥关系......”手握着柱身，邬童用龟头轻轻的打了两下尹柯因为被捏而嘟起的唇瓣，“我特么倒是想要有以后，你给吗？！”

 

尹柯没说话，一张脸在水雾中看不清神色，只是一味的喘着气，很是气急攻心。邬童扭了下脖子，语气坚决：“宝贝，以往都是我给你享受，今天咱们调转一下，就这么一次，乖，让哥哥过过瘾。”

 

“呕......”滚烫的巨物没有经过温柔的试探就直接插进了尹柯的嘴里，异物抵到喉咙深处的感觉让尹柯干呕了一声。邬童听着，竟然觉得这比平时的叫声还要好听撩人。

 

口腔的湿热与茎身的滚烫给邬童带来了极大的享受，尹柯被捏着腮帮子眼角泛泪，布满青筋的柱身在唇瓣之间一进一出的画面，同时也让他心理上得到了病态的满足。空出来的一只手，插入尹柯湿透的发间，不断地将他往自己腿间按，配合有力的腰腹耸动，恨不得要把两颗睾丸都送进那甜美的嘴里。随着抽插的力度越来愈大，尹柯挣扎干呕的声音也逐渐变成细微的呜咽，与邬童的粗喘此起彼伏的响彻在浴室里。

 

“唔...唔...”无意中，邬童过分的将整根都捅进了张得大开的嘴里，引来了尹柯更强烈的反应，听着有点像哽咽抽泣的声音。他摸不准的低头看了眼，看见口水从尹柯的嘴角溢出，混合着他的液体黏连而下。邬童红了眼，不管不顾的开始快速抽插。

 

尹柯早已经不反抗了，乖顺的跪在地上，垂着眼睛任邬童肆虐他的自尊和感情。邬童的动作忽然停了下来，嘴里泛起隐隐的咸腥，尹柯感受到嘴里的东西跳了跳，接着粘稠的白色浊液从茎身顶端涌出一股，顺着他的喉咙滑了下去。

 

邬童仰头喘着气，性感的喉咙吞咽口水的时候都带着一股子处于余韵当中的享受。虽然这次尹柯是被他逼迫的，这份享受是他以下三滥的手段得来的，但看着以往桀骜的嘴角沾染着他的东西，邬童还是感到了全身心的满足。

 

他放开手中被他捏到变形的脸蛋，蹲下身想要去解开尹柯手上的束缚，才发现地上的人早就没了挣扎，连声骂都没有。邬童心里一慌，双手捧住尹柯的脸，触到满手的湿润。

 

“我...尹柯...”邬童慌了神，道歉的话到了嘴边就变成了语无伦次。

 

尹柯低垂着眼，面无表情，脸上不知是水花还是眼泪，保持着原来的跪坐姿势，安静的令人心生寒意。这样的尹柯是邬童从未见过的，悔意来的又快又猛烈，他想要道歉，又觉得苍白无力，小心翼翼的解开了还绑在尹柯手上的浴袍带绳。

 

洁白的手腕上一圈红痕，邬童皱了皱眉，心疼懊恼的揉了揉，捧到嘴边用唇瓣轻吻，“......对不起！”

 

尹柯看向邬童，冰冷的眸子里没有任何情绪，他抽回手，撑着墙壁站起身，用一身狼狈中残存的高傲姿态判刑：“邬童，我们完了！”说罢，尹柯拿起浴袍，强撑着尊严走了出去。

 

外面的Karry正在收拾道具和机器，看见人出来了，忙通知道：“尹柯，下一部Gv是3P情节，能接受吗？”

 

尹柯晃了下神，眉心处微微皱起，不等他拒绝身后的邬童就火急火燎的窜了出来，“拒绝！”

 

“我没意见。”平淡如水的嗓音出现在邬童的话语落地之时。

 

邬童不可置信的看向尹柯，却见那人一副无所谓的模样，顿时心生怒意，“你接受不了我，接受得了3P？！”

 

尹柯没说话，连个眼神都没给，转身漠然的走了。

 

Karry看在眼里，略勾了勾唇，走向浑身滴着水的邬童，拍了拍肩膀安慰，“人家都没意见，你就别管那么多了。”

 

这句话无疑是火上浇油，邬童瞪向一脸轻松的Karry，脑子里浮现刚刚对尹柯做的过分事儿，一时间气涌在了喉咙口发泄不出来，只能冷哼了一声，走了。

 

Karry摸了摸鼻子，站在原地哭笑不得的摇了摇头。

 

窗外的蝉鸣声响彻夏夜，闹的人心浮气躁的睡不着觉。邬童在床上翻滚了好几圈，逼着自己闭上眼睛，也还是了无睡意。

 

白天的事情盘桓在他的心头，不光是自己一时鬼迷心窍做出的事儿，还有尹柯对他说的那几句话，更让他在意的是尹柯居然答应了Karry的剧情需要。

 

邬童翻转过来，平躺在床上，一手枕在后颈处双眼无神的望着天花板发呆。

 

他回想起刚踏入这个圈子的时候，他一点经验都没有，就一直被安排看教学视频学习。后来Karry把同样零经验的尹柯带到了他专属培训的包厢，两人一起看视频，一起摸索。

 

一开始，尹柯很是害羞，但脸上却始终保持着一股子的高傲。邬童当时只觉得他好看，昏暗的包厢里，只有电视机微弱的灯光打在脸上，他仔细的观察着做爱的每一步，又忍不住的偷偷打量起人家。

 

他不小心把尹柯带入了进去，裤裆里的东西瞬间勃起了。邬童看着不远处的人，红唇微启却故作淡定的模样，只觉得茎身愈加的肿胀想要发泄。当时也是像今天这般的逞一时之快，邬童几乎是以掩耳不及的速度将尹柯压在了身下。

 

洁白的额头微微渗出了些许汗珠，尹柯面上当时也只是闪过一丝惊吓，便又很快的恢复了平静。邬童当下就被那人身上的玫瑰花香给迷了心窍，望着那双平静无波实则满含不安的眸子，他心上一动，伸手遮住双眸，低头就亲了下去。

 

少年人的吻直接猛烈，把尹柯的唇撞出了血。那人也没推开他，任由他漫无目的毫无章法的肆虐。那时的邬童只觉得摸到的是全世界最光滑的皮肤，吻到的是最诱人的嘴唇，最后把甜美可口的人吃了个饱。

 

第一次的耐心和温柔邬童并没有给到，只知道学着视频里的一味地索取。他没有问过尹柯那晚的感觉如何，只看见第二天那人苍白的脸色，因为前一晚他做的激烈又生猛，没忍住直接射了进去。最终还是尹柯自己爬了起来，依旧是不咸不淡的姿态，像是完成了任务，潇洒的来潇洒地离开。

 

之后，他们就被安排成搭档开始拍摄。播出的第一部作品，在网站上面点击率出奇的高，受到了很多人的欢迎和认可。Karry看他俩配合默契，CP粉又多，就索性把他们变成了固定搭档。

 

于是，做着做着，邬童就对尹柯做出了感情。

 

他曾经旁敲侧击过，也有意无意的试探过，尹柯对他的态度始终是保持着合作伙伴的距离。那人对他不回绝也不接受的态度，让邬童心里不痛快了好久，想要答案的那份不甘以不可抵挡的势头，破土而出。某天再一次拍摄的时候，趁着激烈的性事，他悄悄地在尹柯耳边表了白。

 

邬童不知道等待他的会是什么，害怕的心理作祟下，只能欲盖弥彰的施力侵占。那天的尹柯叫的最凶，嗯嗯啊啊的与不成调，偶尔夹杂着不知名的话语，估计是骂他了......

 

骂他了......邬童的耳边骤然闪过一句什么，速度快的没让他抓到尾巴。他腾的一下从床上坐了起来，皱眉思索着那天的场景。脑海中的画面被完好无损的勾勒出来，越逼近关键点他的心里就不可抑制的开始颤抖起来。

 

“尹柯，我喜欢你，和我在一起好吗？”  
“嗯~~~好......嗯~~~好！”

 

断断续续的语句被修复起来，邬童舔了下干燥的嘴唇，难以平复心里的惊涛骇浪。

 

“邬童，你要是敢把这东西塞我嘴里，以后咱俩完了！”  
“以后？咱俩现在可没啥关系......”  
“我特么倒是想要有以后，你给吗？！”

 

邬童烦躁的扒拉了两下脑袋，惩罚似的拉扯着头发。他总是在尹柯不给他口这件事上钻牛角尖，其实那天在他以为没有得到回应后，久久射不出来。后来还是尹柯第一次主动放下身段，帮他舔了出来。那滋味儿让他至今都念念不忘，以至于忽略了当时尹柯的真实反应。

 

明明动了心，却要彼此伤害。明明动了情，却还要彼此试探。邬童越想越觉得傻，不光他自己，尹柯也傻。

 

一周之后的拍摄如约而至，尹柯寒着一张脸来到了拍摄宾馆里。Karry只看了他一眼，便挥挥手让他进浴室做清洁和扩张去了。

 

冰冷的器具和润滑油安安稳稳的放在水池上，尹柯进来以后许久没有动。镜子里的他脸色苍白，门外不经意间发出两个男人的笑声，听在耳朵里是那样的猥琐刺耳。

 

他忽然觉得自己挺悲哀的，踏入了这个圈子，任由自己的真心和身体被踩在脚下。明明能放下该死的自尊去开口应一声，却偏偏要拿上身体去赌某个人的在意。尹柯低着头，咬唇忍耐，缓慢的伸手去拿一旁的清洁工具。

 

颤抖的指尖被温暖的手掌心握住，尹柯倏然抬头，镜子里的邬童对他歪头一笑，差点让他鼻酸，“你来干嘛？”

 

口是心非，邬童无奈，“我不来你还希望谁来？”

 

尹柯不说话，倔强的不想回应。邬童心底叹了口气，认命的把手心里冰凉的手指放在嘴边吻了吻，紧抓着不让尹柯抽回去，“我要是不来，我俩以后可真就没关系了。”

 

“本来就没关系，这不是你说的吗？”尹柯冷笑反问。

 

一听这话，邬童急了，抓住尹柯的手就往脸上招呼，“你打我吧，我多混账哪，把自己的男朋友气成这样，还差点给自己戴绿帽子。”

 

“你，你嘴里乱放什么屁呢？！”尹柯嘴上骂着，脸面上藏不住的红了。

 

某只无赖看在眼里，松开差点又被捏红的手，一把搂住了炸毛的小傲娇，锁的牢牢的，“对不起，我是不是让你很失望。”

 

推拒的手在半空中停下，尹柯疑惑抬头望进那深情与温柔并存的眸子。邬童怜惜的抚上面前冰冷的脸颊，“那天其实你有答应，是吗？”

 

尹柯的眼神慌乱了一瞬，被清楚的捕捉到，邬童不让他有闪躲的机会，捧着他的脸，似是要直逼人心里去，“那天我没有听到，一直误会你到现在，我太幼稚了，但是又好喜欢你，喜欢到让自己变得这么蠢笨。”

 

他抿了抿唇，坚定的目光中夹杂着一丝不自信，耿直又可爱，“再给我一次机会，好吗？”

 

尹柯能感觉到搂着自己腰间的手在隐约的发抖，故作深思熟虑的低下头，在那双手逐渐颤抖幅度越大后，他才抬起头问道：“怎么给你机会？”

 

邬童心脏都快骤停了，深吸了口气，站直身体，目光虔诚，“尹柯，我爱你，和我在一起，让我疼你，好吗？”

 

尹柯不说话了，耳畔处的红晕从脸颊悄悄蔓延至脖颈。他咬着唇，缓慢的将邬童已然垂落在身体两侧的手，环上自己的腰，接着主动投入温暖踏实的怀抱，双手搂上了正跳动着爱情气息的脖颈。

 

邬童怔楞了几秒，不敢置信的尝试收紧手臂，纤瘦的腰被他勒得紧紧的，形成曼妙的弧度。怀里的触感真实让人想要落泪，激动的说不出话，他只能不断地用唇瓣反复的亲吻着粉嫩的耳朵。

 

两人在浴室呆了许久，邬童在人耳边说了好久的荤话和情话，听得尹柯浑身不自在，都开始猜想起这人是不是从哪里买了本情话大全。邬童平时就不正经，现下更是有理由缠着人腻歪了。等到尹柯最后受不了，顽强抵抗逃出浴室的时候，外面已经没人了。

 

邬童拿出手机，看到Karry发来的信息：好好享用。

 

他装模作样的轻咳一声，“刚刚Karry发信息说，今天的拍摄取消了。”

 

尹柯不解疑问：“怎么忽然取消了？”

 

“他知道你只是一时冲动才答应了这场拍摄，知道你不愿意，他也不想强迫你......”邬童睁着眼睛说瞎话，话锋一转，“听你这语气，好像还挺惋惜的，老搭档平时满足不了你吗？”

 

尹柯脸红脖子粗，没有计较前一句话，嘟嘟囔囔的：“现在不是老搭档了......现在是男朋友。”

 

温度适宜的宾馆，路灯迷离的傍晚，红艳似火的婚床，欲拒还迎的爱人。此情此景，邬童还能忍住心头的邪火，可就真不是个人了。

 

长腿迈步上前，邬童速度极快的捧住了懵懂的脸颊，亲了上去。两人对性事早已是彼此熟悉，几乎是嘴唇触到的刹那，尹柯就下意识的张开了嘴，方便湿软的舌头进入。温热的口腔内壁被猛烈激情的搔刮，灵活的舌尖扫过颗颗贝齿，与之交缠。

 

今日的吻与往常不同，彼此心意交合后的感觉让尹柯感到微微颤栗。仿佛是感受到了嘴里舌尖的不安，邬童双手下移搂住劲韧的腰肢贴向自己，发出一声心满意足的喟叹。

 

往日的急躁不复存在，邬童不厌其烦的亲吻着诱人甜美的嘴唇。搂在腰际的手黏腻的打着圈，摸摸腰窝揉揉腰侧，耐心十足。衣服下摆被缓缓撩起，带着薄茧的手掌伸了进去，有些粗粝的手指和滑腻的肌肤形成了鲜明的对比，刮骚着尹柯不由自主的呻吟了一声。

 

“嗯......”邬童受到了鼓励，腹肌处的手掌下滑至臀部。今天尹柯穿的是一条紧身的破洞裤，手掌微微用力揉弄，裤子的布料就陷进了臀缝间，摩擦起已经有些反应的物什和发痒的私处。手掌有一下没一下的揉捏，两人的嘴唇还没有分离，透明的口水从黏连的嘴角处溢出，滴落而下。又过了数秒，邬童主动分开，顺着嘴角亲向耳畔，将浑圆小巧的耳垂含进嘴里，牙齿咬着，舌尖湿湿润润的舔来舔去。

 

“嗑哒......”尹柯裤子上的腰带被解开，修长的手指熟练的拉下拉链，露出里面有些湿润的深蓝色内裤。耳边的亲吻滑落至颈侧，尹柯双眼迷离的仰起脖子，将自己脆弱的部位暴露在邬童眼前，任由那张野兽般的嘴标记下属于他的记号。

 

颈侧的肉被吸进温热的口腔，牙齿轻轻撕咬着那一小块的软肉，吮吸缠绵。尹柯晃动了两下身体，邬童心上明白，轻笑一声把手覆上鼓起的内裤前端，时而握紧时而揉捏，惹得尹柯扬起的喉间又是一记诱惑的哼声。

 

“唔~~~”似是不安于隔着布料的抚慰，手掌心不安分的伸进了内裤里，直接贴上了柱身。尹柯软着身子，靠在作弄的人怀里，轻吐炽热的气息。邬童灵活的手指在柱身上熟练的套弄，将肉粉色的龟头翻来覆去的摩擦。薄茧的手指碰上最要命的地方，都快要把尹柯逼疯了。

 

“邬童......唔~~~”被喊到名字的主角依旧不紧不慢的剐蹭着湿滑淫亮的铃口，他松开已经被他标记上四五颗草莓的颈侧，故作不解的问道：“怎么了？哥哥这样弄你舒服吗？”

 

“嗯~~~不要了......”尹柯摇着头，身下的手就是不让他发泄，速度缓慢的想要爆炸。邬童不急不躁，像是故意吊着他，与往常的专业和熟练程度截然相反，在听到那声难捱的不要以后，索性停下了。

 

尹柯欲求不满的睁开眸子，湿漉漉的眼睛控诉那罪魁祸首，邬童无辜反笑：“怎么了？我的小宝贝这么委屈呢，是你自己说不要的哦。”

 

小鹿般的眸子快要被气哭了，软乎乎的伸出手抓住满脸戏谑的人衣角，轻轻摇了摇，“我要你的，要你的......”

 

要是早知道尹柯在和他谈恋爱以后，会这么软，说什么他都会死缠烂打的早点将人弄到手。不过，还好，一切都还不算晚，今天到底是让他马上就能吃到软甜的点心了。

 

邬童蹲下施力，一把将浑身绵软的人抱起，疾步走向装饰着婚房元素的大床。尹柯通体白净的躺在红色的床单之间，那幅妖娆又纯洁的画面刺的邬童眼睛都疼了，克制住自己转身走向了洗手间。

 

腿间的空虚和后穴的麻痒扰的尹柯难耐的蹭起了床单，他的裤子挂在腿弯处，湿漉漉的内裤勒着屁股却释放着冒出液体的柱身。邬童手上拿着润滑剂回来，自己也等不及了，干脆利落的拉下了腿弯出的裤子和潮湿的内裤。

 

邬童一寸寸的掀起衣服下摆，尹柯配合的抬高手臂将全身赤裸的身体暴露在灯光下，胸前的两粒红豆自动自发的挺立起来。头低下，鼻息喷洒在敏感的乳尖上，惹得身下人的喉间开始不自在的吞咽起来。邬童张开嘴，果断的含住，同时右手沾着润滑剂开始在穴口处打圈。

 

“唔~~~啊~~~”一下来了个双重刺激，尹柯没忍住喟叹出声。乳尖连带着乳晕整个被吃进了嘴里，尖锐的牙齿啃咬拉扯，舌头配合着口腔用力的吮吸，似是要吸出奶水来。已然熟悉的穴口伸进一根手指，邬童极有技巧的插在穴肉里往下按，耐心的扩张起来。

 

尹柯的后面早已是认了邬童了，就连手指头都像是被认了主般，一插进去穴肉就自动攀附了上来，又像是知道需要更大的物什侵占似的，十分听话的任由手指轻松扩张。不多时，邬童将第二根手指添了进去，在里面按压戳弄。胸前的两粒红豆均被沾染上了淫靡的色彩。

 

嘴唇离开，牙齿叼住右边的乳尖拉扯而上，在空中滑出一道拉扯反弹的弧线，邬童听见上方的人倒吸了口气，揶揄发笑：“真甜，为我产奶好不好？”

 

尹柯臊红着脸，嘴上骂了一句，熟练的抬起脚往无赖身上踢。邬童再次半路截了胡，左手握住精致的脚踝，嘴唇顺着往上亲。舌尖一路滑上去，留下一道反光的水迹。亲到大腿内侧，邬童张嘴在常年不见光的白嫩皮肉上咬了一口，同时穴口里的两根手指一并曲起，拔了出来。

 

“嗯~~~”尹柯呻吟了一声，邬童凑上去问：“怎么了？是不是很舒服？”

 

头转过去，尹柯把脸埋进被褥间，邬童不依不挠，爱怜的在那龟头上吮吸了一口，诱哄道：“乖，说话，要不要我？想不想要我插进去，嗯？”

 

邬童脱了衣服，全身肌肉均匀的展露在眼前，尹柯红着脸看了一眼，茂盛的丛林里蛰伏着一只野兽，让人心悸口渴。硕大的龟头抵上呼吸着的小穴，邬童扶着柱身故意不进去，只是一味的打着圈磨磨蹭蹭。

 

后面痒得不行，心知那无赖的套路，尹柯也受不住了，难耐的开口：“要，要你嘛，快进来~~~”

 

“说清楚，要谁？”邬童不受这套，偏生今天要把人吃死了，轻轻的打了一下弹性十足的屁股，“你最乖了，叫声哥哥，就喂饱你，嗯？”

 

臀肉上的刺激带动了穴口处的欲求不满，尹柯没法，头一次服了软，“哥哥，哥哥快进来，要吃饱嘛~~~”

 

“操！！！”邬童狠骂了一声，扶着溢出前列腺液的龟头就闯了进去。

 

穴口里一片湿热绵软，两个人都心满意足的粗喘出声。劲瘦的腰撞了一下，穴肉就紧紧的攀附上布满青筋的柱身，跟着撞动的幅度牢牢吸附着，简直要把邬童爽呆了，这个部位生来就是让他肏的。

 

渐渐地，双方都开始不满于温柔的撞击，邬童腰臀间的速度越来越快，熟悉的找到尹柯的G点，轻而易举的就将龟头按压了上去，“嗯，那里~~~”果不其然听到了一声淫叫。

 

邬童啪啪啪的耸动，俯下身去亲吻尹柯张开呼吸的唇，舌尖绕着圈往里钻，唇瓣却又不互相碰触。尹柯张大嘴，乖顺的把舌头伸出来，两条湿滑灵活的舌头在空中打转纠缠，牵出一条淫靡的银丝。邬童低下头，堵住尹柯的嘴唇来了个深吻，同时腰腹用力，狠狠的顶弄了十几下，把呜咽的呻吟堵在了嘴里。

 

“哈......唔~~~”嘴唇被松开的刹那，尹柯迫切的呼吸着空气，快感差点将他淹没，欲仙欲死。

 

邬童开始发了狂，搂住光滑的背脊让尹柯坐在了他的怀里。修长有力的腿自动自发的盘在腰间，尹柯熟悉的把手搂上邬童的脖子。这样的姿势会进的更深，邬童抱着屁股开始一顿狠插，每次都能进入不知名的深度里去。

 

身体忽然悬空，尹柯吓了一跳，“唔......去哪里？”

 

邬童托起满是白肉的屁股站起身，“我们是不是还没试过这个姿势？”长腿迈了一步，腰腹跟着撞了一下，尹柯身体失重，全靠着邬童的手托着他的屁股还有后面连着的硕大茎身，感受愈是更加酥麻了。

 

“啊~~~！！！”邬童开始了猛烈的撞击，每走一步，就更深一步，尹柯都能感觉到已经顶到了自己的肚子里。然而，每一次，激励的耸动，都能再深很多。

 

“啊......要坏了。”屁股后面的啪啪啪声不绝于耳，撞击的臀肉一颤一颤的。邬童手痒，打了一巴掌，“就是要肏烂你，把你融入我的骨血里去。”

 

势如破竹，邬童抱着人走到落地窗边，将尹柯靠在玻璃窗上，满身星点的人映衬着窗外的迷离夜景，显得尤为魅惑美好。邬童吞咽了下喉间的干涩，抵着人疯狂肏起来，次次按压上尹柯的G点。

 

玻璃上染了一层水雾，尹柯高声吟叫了起来，喊声里都是受不住的欲望。杵在两人腰腹间的性器，吐出了点液体，随着邬童猛烈的动作，断断续续的开始喷洒起白浊，尹柯的喊声没有停过，精液射在了邬童的胸上和他的脸上，也无法去管。

 

倏然间，在邬童抽插了有几十下后，湿软的穴肉感觉到了脉络的跳动，邬童猛地一插，囊袋紧贴着穴口处，浓稠又滚烫的精液射了出来，全数被邬童堵的死死的，一滴不让流。射出来的瞬间，两人同时喟叹粗喘，欲仙欲死。

 

这是他们之间唯一一次的淋漓畅快，也是一切的新开始。

 

尹柯软软的倚靠在结实的胸膛处，双手无力的挂在肩头。邬童低下头，四目相对，趁着窗外的美好夜景，吻了上去。

 

“我爱你......”

 

我的日久生情。

 

【END】

 

【小剧场】  
包厢内  
Karry：我把你安排给了邬童，3P的戏也帮你演了，短信也发了......尹柯：？？？  
Karry：尹少爷，说好的极品小受呢？  
尹柯：别急呀，下一章·端庄.JPG


End file.
